


Fiat 500C

by Juusangatsu



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juusangatsu/pseuds/Juusangatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou has bought a new car, Hiroto isn't so sure he's going to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiat 500C

Hiroto looked at his watch as he leaned against the fence just outside his house. His boyfriend was supposed to come pick him up, but it seemed he was a little late. Hiroto fidgeted a little, both curious as well as a little anxious: Shou had bought a car. The vocalist of Alice Nine had recently gotten a driver’s license and had been talking about getting a car ever since.  
It wasn’t the fact that his boyfriend was getting a car that made him nervous, no, it was that the other hadn’t yet wanted to tell him what kind of car he would get. He prayed to the gods it would be something cool, and not something hideous as he was kind of expecting.  
Shou’s taste in music was awesome, his taste in fashion was tolerable, his taste in cars? Well, let’s just say Hiroto hoped it was better than his dancing skills.  
His eyes trained on the road, Hiroto didn’t notice said boyfriend walking up to him over the pavement.  
Seeing an opportunity to surprise him, Shou silently snuck up to the smaller man and jumped him from the side. “Hiroppon!!!”  
Hiroto shrieked and nearly fell down when Shou jumped him and he had to gain his footing before being able to think straight again. “Shou! What the hell! You know we can’t do this in public!”  
Shou giggled and let go of his boyfriend nearly unable to hide his excitement.  
“I know! But this is a special occasion!”  
Hiroto looked the other up and down and then looked around. “I thought you’d bring your new car…?” He asked a little apprehensively. Please, please say you didn’t buy a bicycle or a scooter instead.  
Shou nodded enthusiastically and took Hiroto’s hand. “I did! I just parked it around the corner so I could surprise you!” He placed his free hand over his small boyfriend’s eyes and started tugging him along.  
“Now don’t peek, I bet you’re going to love my new ride.”  
Hiroto felt a dread pool forming in his gut. He had a very bad feeling about this. The last time his boyfriend had had a surprise for him, it had been painting their bedroom walls pink. After which Hiroto had promptly gone to the paint store to buy white paint and order the singer to paint them back to their original color. After a lot of pouting and convincing, one wall had been permitted to stay pink though.  
No, that certainly wasn’t a good sign, neither were Shou’s mischievous giggles.  
When Shou stopped tugging him forth, he took a deep breath.  
“Ok, ready? You can look!”  
Removing his hand from the other’s eyes he stood before his new baby with a bright smile.  
Hiroto opened his eyes and stared. His eyebrow twitched a little as he was at a complete loss for words for this thing in front of him.  
The offending object was ridiculously tiny, lacking any kind of masculinity, and above all it was a bright, hot pink.  
“Well? Isn’t it cute?” Shou asked with a bright smile still on his lips.  
“Please…”  
Shou blinked slightly. “Please what?”  
“Please… let this be a joke…”  
Standing before Hiroto was the new model of the Fiat 500C, in Barbie pink.  
Shou pouted a little at his lover’s words, before brightening up again. “But it has tons of awesome features! And it’s the cutest car out there! It’s easily maneuverable in the city! We’ll never have problems with parking again!”  
Hiroto groaned miserably. “We’ll also never have to attempt to lie about our sexuality again…”  
Shou rolled his eyes and took Hiroto’s hand again, tugging him closer.  
“But just look at it, it’s a beauty! And I haven’t even showed you the best bits!”  
He opened the door on the passenger side and shoved Hiroto towards it. “C’mon! Try it at least! I bet you’ll fit more easily than me.”  
Hiroto wished he knew what had made him deserve this. Why couldn’t the vocalist have picked a Suzuki Swift, or something else with more class than this picnic basket on wheels?  
He got into the car and pulled the door closed looking around in the small space which was actually bigger than it looked like from the outside.  
Shou got in on the driver’s side and pulled his keys from his pocket. “Aren’t the seats comfy?”  
Hiroto buckled his seatbelt and sat back, noticing the seats were indeed really comfortable. “I guess…”  
Shou chuckled at his boyfriend’s stubbornness and started the engine.  
Then Hiroto’s eye caught sight of the dashboard in front of him and he all but yelped when he realized what material it was made out of.  
“Why the hell is the dashboard made out of fur!?”  
“Faux fur.” Shou corrected him. “I thought it would look awesome, and it’s going to be comfortable too!”  
“Going to be-“  
“I bet I can convince you my little baby is more awesome than that hideous SUV of yours -which you totally bought to compensate your height- before the end of the day.”  
This time it was Hiroto’s turn to pout, as his car and height were being made fun of in one sentence.  
“Hey! My Hyundai Veracruz is not hideous! It is masculine yet elegant! And I am not trying to compensate anything!”  
Hiroto’s own car was black. And big. And manly. And he had convinced himself he needed a car like that, simply because he liked to hike, and there was no way of getting a small city car into the mountains unscathed.  
This car on the other side was a complete joke. From the eye scorching pinkness, to the white faux fur dashboard and even the dangly dice up on the rearview mirror.  
He folded his arms over his chest as they started driving.  
“At least my car is big enough to have sex in…” He mumbled grumpily.  
Slowly, a smile crept onto Shou’s features that was much too mischievous not to mean anything.  
It put Hiroto on edge and he raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you smirking about?”  
Shou just hummed softly and looked over at Hiroto briefly with a dangerous spark in his eyes before turning his attention back to the road.  
There was a small silence in which Hiroto tried to interpret that look in every way he could think of, and it turned out to be just one.  
“No way… Fuck no! Shou, we are not going to have sex in this toy box! I don’t want to break my back, thank you!”

About half an hour later Hiroto found himself in a position he hoped he’d never find himself in.  
His back was pressed against the middle of the white fur dashboard of a pink Fiat 500c, his legs spread and feet pressed into the two front seats, supporting himself on his elbows.  
The car was parked in the middle of a clearing in a forest, the roof opened all the way, allowing for a light breeze to cool Hiroto’s naked skin.  
Shou chuckled as he tweaked Hiroto’s nipples with his fingers, the younger of the two arching into the touch and whimpering softly.  
“Oh come on, you have to admit the fur is comfy.”  
“Fuck you…” Hiroto hissed back, an aroused blush tinting his body.  
Shou took little time to shed his own shirt before he was bending over Hiroto again, and reaching up, above the smaller male’s head.  
“The fuck are you doing?” Hiroto mumbled grumpily, his hips twitching slightly when his body was denied contact too long for its liking.  
“I have another little surprise for you~”  
“What? Handcuffs?” Hiroto blurted out with a snort, but then froze at the look on Shou’s face.  
His eyes widened and he looked up at the innocent looking dangly dice.  
Shou’s fingers reached for the zipper on the soft stuffed toys and pulled it open, revealing a shiny handcuff. And of course Hiroto didn’t have to be a genius to know what was in the other.  
“No. no, no, no, no, NO. No way.” He looked at Shou sternly, wanting to get his point across.  
But the tall singer just pouted and looked at the guitarist with his watery brown depths.  
“Please? …For me?”  
Groaning low in his throat, Hiroto just raised his arms and waited for Shou to cuff him to the rear view mirror.  
Shou eagerly did as permitted, snapping the metal closed around Hiroto’s wrists and sitting back to admire his lover like this.  
Hiroto had to adjust to not being able to support himself on his arms, his weight now resting on the middle section between the seats. He wriggled slightly and whined.  
“The gear shift is poking me in the back…”  
The expression on Shou’s smug face threw Hiroto off even further. He had never in his life seen his lover look so utterly evil.  
“Oh it’s gonna be poking you for some time to come.” Then before Hiroto could continue to protest, Shou wrapped his right hand around the little guitarist’s erection and started pumping slowly.  
“Hn-aah…” Hiroto’s hips bucked, making the gear shift dig deeper into his back, and causing him to whimper. It would sure be uncomfortable if Shou was planning on fucking him in this position.  
Shou’s other hand meanwhile reached for the glove compartment from which he retrieved the lubricant and a condom.  
“Y’know Hiroppon… I’m so lucky to have you… You’re sweet, and cute, and smart, and a damn good guitarist, and-“  
“This is gonna be bad. Fuck, what more do you want from me?”  
Shou giggled at Hiroto’s reading of his words. “You trust me right~?”  
“No.” The smaller one deadpanned.  
Tracing the younger male’s lips with his finger, Shou looked him in the eyes. “But you love me right~?”  
Sighing, Hiroto tried to prepare himself for the worst. “Yes, I love you.”  
“So, you’re going to do this for me because you love me so much~” Shou knew it was an evil thing to do, but he was sure his lover was going to refuse otherwise, and he was also sure Hiroto was going to love his treatment in the end.  
“Just hurry up, my wrists are starting to hurt already and my cock is aching like hell.”  
Grinning, Shou ripped open the condom package and reached behind Hiroto. Then he opened the tube of lubricant and squirted some onto his fingers, reaching down and nudging the guitarist’s entrance.  
Hiroto wanted to ask what Shou was doing with the condom behind his back, but once two of those long fingers pressed into him he didn’t have the coherency to do so anymore.  
“Ahhn! Shou...” His body clenched, not having expected the intrusion so soon. But there was no pain, Shou’s talented fingers made sure of that. “Ah! Hnn...” The bucking of his own hips reminded him of the offending gear shift behind him, but this time it was Shou’s hand that he felt digging into his back.  
Shou made sure to keep distracting Hiroto with his fingers inside of the younger man while he rolled the condom over the custom made gear shift. “Does that feel good baby?”  
“Hnn! D-don’t stop… God you’re so damn good at that…”  
Shou smirked and pressed a third finger in, knowing that he’d have to stretch his lover properly for this kind of thing. Meanwhile he lubricated his other hand and with it he slicked the device behind Hiroto’s back. “You look gorgeous like this…” Despite that he was still just distracting Hiroto, it was true. The other looked delicious with his arms cuffed above his head, his back arched and his mouth letting out soft, keening moans.  
Adding a fourth finger and thrusting all of them in harshly, he earned a yelp and a whine from the smaller male. “Hn-yaa~ Shou… Wh-why four?”  
Hiroto’s eyes watered slightly from the stretch-burn of the intrusion. Shou didn’t usually use more than three fingers to prepare him and he didn’t understand why he was now. His thoughts were once again erased though, when the older man struck his prostate. “Ahhn! E-enough… Please… Fuck me.”  
Shou spread and twisted his fingers once more before easing them out of the other’s body. Then he grabbed both of Hiroto’s thighs and lifted him up. “Now push back with your feet.”  
Hiroto did as he was told without thinking, pushing himself back and at the same time positioning himself above the gear shift.  
Only when Shou started to lower him, and he felt something cold and hard slip between his ass cheeks did he open his eyes and started to struggle.  
“Hnn! No! Wh-what are you doing!?”  
Shou looked Hiroto in the eyes with a smirk. “Shh, it’s okay… relax.”  
“R-relax!? But that’s d-dirty! Aahn!” Hiroto tried to keep himself up, but his lover was gently pressing him down and he couldn’t hold on.  
When he felt his hi-thighs press against the middle section in the car again he stopped struggling and just panted while looking at his lover with wide eyes. “What- hnn- the- hnn- hell… Shou…”  
“Close your eyes love… just feel what my new baby can do to you.” Shou’s eyes sparkled with mischief while he reached behind the steering wheel to flick the switch.  
“Y-you’re crazy you know- aaah!!!” Hiroto’s eyes nearly dropped out of his head out of shock when suddenly vibrations started to assault his senses from where the gear shift was buried inside him.  
“A-aahn! It’s- oh god!”  
Shou couldn’t hold back the moan that wanted to escape him at the sight his lover presented.  
“Fuck that’s so hot…”  
Hiroto writhed and pulled at the handcuffs, trying to comprehend what he was feeling. When he calmed down a little and started to feel a little less overwhelmed by everything he regained the ability to think. The vibrations actually felt damn good despite knowing exactly where they came from. His boyfriend had guts, he had to admit, asking for something like that when ordering a car.  
When he opened his eyes he saw his lover looking at him with lustful eyes. He laughed breathlessly, before wriggling and moaning softly when the device shifted and sunk even deeper.  
“S-so… what now?”  
Shou’s lips tugged upwards once again before replying. “Now I’m going to fuck you.”  
Hiroto thought he had been through all the surprises Shou had had for him, and he had expected anything but that.  
He was simply dumbfounded. He couldn’t make a smart retort, or even blurt out something in protest.  
Looking at Hiroto’s utterly shocked face, Shou smiled, endeared. “Don’t worry love. I know you can handle it, and I promise it’ll feel good in the end.”  
“In the end!?”  
“Shh… I love you… I’d never truly hurt you.”  
“But I- I- I… Shou… hnn…” Hiroto’s thoughts were too incoherent to be able to think about this. The vibrations inside him were damn distracting and he was just overall overwhelmed with how this had all turned out.  
Shou understood his lover’s dilemma all too well, and he just stroked Hiroto’s cheek softly.  
“It’s going to be alright… just feel. I’ll make sure you’re alright. You don’t have to think.”  
Hiroto nodded and tried to relax, calmly observing his tall lover’s actions. His toes curled against the leather of the seats, the vibrations still assaulting his senses. “Hnn…”  
Shou shed the last of his clothing, took the lubricant for the third time and covered his own arousal in a generous amount of the liquid. He was infinitely glad was finally getting some touch; his erection had been throbbing painfully for some time already. He had to force himself to take his hand away, but when he looked at his little lover again he did so eagerly. He threw the bottle of lube off to the side and moved closer to his boyfriend. He brushed some damp locks out of the other’s face and looked him in the eyes. Then he whispered in a soft voice. “I need you to relax for me, no matter what it feels like at first. I won’t start moving until you tell me to, and if it gets to be too much, say so and I’ll stop.” Hiroto sighed softly with a small smile. “You said about the same thing when you deflowered me, I know the routine you silly… But it’s nice to know you still care for me.”  
Shou smiled back and nodded. He reached for the switch behind the steering wheel and turned the vibrations off. Then he placed his hands on Hiroto’s thighs and positioned himself against the smaller male’s entrance. “Ready?”  
Hiroto’s heart was beating a mile a minute, knowing this was going to hurt. “J-just do it Shou, before I change my mind about this.”  
Shou nodded in response and slowly and carefully started pushing into his boyfriend’s body, his erection sliding against the gear shift that had completely absorbed Hiroto’s body heat. “Ahh fuck!” It felt incredible. So hot and tight that it nearly hurt, and he couldn’t help his fingers digging into his boyfriend’s soft thighs.  
Hiroto’s hands were clenching into fists, though for an entirely different reason. He tried to breathe through the pain, and when his boyfriend was all the way in he wrapped his legs around him and clenched them together to try and convey his discomfort to Shou. “Haahh… aahh…” Tears formed in his eyes when he failed to relax for a moment and clenched around the intrusion inside him.  
“A-aahh! Hiroto…” Shou found it hard to concentrate on anything else than the pleasure, but opened his eyes and started to stroke his lover’s thighs comfortingly. “Hiroto… shh… try not to clench…” He kissed the corners of Hiroto’s eyes, the tears salty on his lips.  
It took a few minutes for Hiroto to be able to cope with the incredibly full feeling, and when he finally relaxed through the burn and stretch completely, Shou was near to tears as well from holding back the urge to just thrust.  
“M-move… Shou… help me loosen up.”  
Shou nodded against the skin of Hiroto’s neck and gently pulled back before pushing back in, drawing desperate moans from them both.  
When Shou had built up a gentle pace, he reached for the switch again and flicked it back on. It felt incredible for them both to have those vibrations channeling through their bodies . Hiroto was starting to feel good again, despite the pain that was still present. His length which had gone a little soft started hardening again and he pulled at the handcuffs above him. “Hnn… Shou~” He whined softly. “I want to touch you…”  
Laughing breathlessly and starting to thrust a little harder, Shou complied and opened the handcuffs which luckily didn’t need any keys. He loved to feel his little lover’s hands on him too, so he didn’t mind at all when the other wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips joined and they shared a passionate kiss. “Ahh… Hiroto… you feel incredible…”  
Hiroto blushed when he realized again what they were doing exactly and how much he was enjoying it, his length starting to leak pre-cum as evidence of that. “S-Shou… i-it’s good… h-harder please.”  
Shou complied, starting to thrust a little harder and deeper, feeling the vibrations sliding across his hard flesh. “Hiroto look at me.”  
Hiroto complied and looked his lover in the eyes, the lust he saw reflected in them served to arouse him more and he knew neither of them were going to last very long at this rate. “A-ahnn… Shou… I’m getting close…”  
Shou was glad to hear those words, both because it let him know his lover was truly feeling good, and because he was nearing the edge as well. “Me too Hiroppon… it’s okay… “ He sped up his pace more, his thrusts becoming erratic as he all but lost control over his movements. He’d never been this overwhelmed before during sex, completely unable to hold back anymore. Luckily his lover didn’t mind as Hiroto even started to move as well. “Ahh! Ahhn! Shou! More!” Then when both his lover and the gear shift struck his prostate hard, he toppled over the edge, his seed spurting from his length in thick ropey jets. “Aaaahn!”  
The moment Hiroto’s orgasm struck, and his body clenched so intensely tight, Shou strained his hips and came as well, shooting his load deep into his lover. “Hiroto!”  
When they both came down from their highs, panting and exhausted, Shou turned the vibrations off and pressed his forehead against the younger male’s. “Fuck that was amazing…”  
Hiroto laughed breathlessly and unwound his legs from Shou’s body. “Tell me something I don’t know.”  
Shou slapped Hiroto’s thigh playfully, still panting much like his lover. “You’re so mean.”  
“And you’re crazy.” Hiroto retorted.  
“And I have an incredible car.” Shou pulled out of his lover gently and lifted him off of the gear shift.  
Hiroto sighed, knowing that after coming that hard, he couldn’t blatantly keep denying the good points on his boyfriend’s car. He watched while Shou carefully cleaned him with the tissues he had brought and removed the condom from the gear shift. “Okay. It’s positively convenient… but still blatantly gay.”  
Shou chuckled and nodded. “It fits us perfectly.” He hugged Hiroto to his body, snorting as the other hit him on the head with an offended, “Speak for yourself!” before returning his embrace.


End file.
